kyyles_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Mum
"Mum" Xavier—Xavier pronounced Zeh-freh—is a recurring character in Kyyle's World. She is an elderly woman who lives alone in a house adjacent Kyyle's house and is a retired senior citizen. Mum's first name is currently unknown, but many people just call her "Mum", which has transmutted into a habit amongst most people. Mum is voiced by Jennifer Murphy Ellen in Season 2, and was voiced by Carli Ohi in Season 1. Appearance Mum is an 80-year-old woman with medium-length light-grey hair and slightly tanned fair skin. Mum has a wrinkly face—although the wrinkliness doesn't show that much—and has short eyelashes, big and white eyes and blue irieses. Mum's eyes also seem to have a problem—the eyelids almost cover her eyes. In other words, her eyes appear like they're drooping. Her tongue is plum purple and her teeth are white and none are missing. Mum wears a hot pink-coloured dress with white polka-dots that reaches just below her knees. Mum is wears azure leg shoes. In Season 2, her outline is darker, she doesn't wea shoes and her tongue is green. Personality being ruined]]Despite having all the appearances and traits of an average old lady, Mum has been shown to have a bottomless supply of energy and her body functions like that of an 11-year-old's. Armed with the traits of snappiness, consideration, over-enthusiasm, quirkiness and simplicity, Mum has a strong center of self-admiration as well as the overall intelligence of someone in the 9th Grade. Although Mum spends most of her day at her house in her yard tending to her garden, she loves company and friends and family. Mum will often leave home to check up on her friends like Kyyle and his family, Mrs. Oslin, etc. This side of her shows that she does have caring for others. Indeed, it can be said that Mum can be a tiny bit self-absorbed when it comes to mild and unimportant problems for people other than herself. An example of a situation like this would be in "The Fireplug", when after Kyyle smashed through her window, and he explained what he and his sisters have gotten into, Mum's only response was "Tough nut-burgers! Get off of my lawn!!!". On some rare occasions, Mum has been shown to cry about petty matters. For example, in "War of the Peckish", Mum began to bawl and cry and stress over her entire garden being blown away. Another example was in "The Fireplug", when Kyyle and his sisters were running away, Granny accidentally stepped on Mum's hamburger, and Mum began screaming "NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!". Relationships with Other Characters Kyyle Regis (Friends; Neighbours; Aquaintances) Kyyle and Mum get along in a fine matter. Their relationship will frequently change and bend, but otherwise they remain a in solid relationship. Although Mum can sometimes neglect Kyyle and on rare occasions show no interest, she does care for him as a friend and will try to help, save or protect him if necessary. In "The Fireplug", Mum showed sarcastic interest in Kyyle's personal problems, making it the first time she's done that. Granny Ann Regis (Friends; Neighbours; Aquaintances) Granny and Mum get along very well, and barely ever fight or argue. There have been many times where Granny (or Kyyle or Spartica) have had problems and at first, come to Mum for support, and she's has at least once turned her down (The Fireplug). Although many incidents to threaten their relationship have occured, they are still great friends. Spartica Jared Regis (Friends; Neighbours; Aquaintances) Spartica and Mum haven't really interacted that much, but still seem to be good friends. Spartica will often hang out with Mum along with her sisters. Episode Appearances Season 1 *''War of the Peckish '' *''Pirates of Moron Island '' *''The Extraterrestrials '' *''Butter my Mind '' *''Toilet Humour '' *''Troubled Chicks '' Season 2 *''A Wintery Day in Independence City '' *''The Notes '' *''The Fireplug '' Trivia *Mum appears to be able to run at a fast pace, despite being 80 years old. *Mum is frequently seen gardening/watering her plants. *Mum was born sometime in 1933. *Mum is a Capricorn. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Unnamed Characters Category:Residents of Independence City Category:Old People Category:Humans